Jack Porter
Jack Porter is Declan Porter's brother and legal guardian and also a childhood friend of Emily Thorne (whom he knew as Amanda Clarke). Jack is one of the two men Emily has genuine feelings for, the other being Aiden, and Jack holds feelings for Emily in return. In the season 2 finale, "Truth, Part 2", he finds out Emily's real identity not long after his brother dies. Biography History He is a blue-collar son of a dock worker who has spent his entire adult life helping his father manage the Stoweaway Tavern, a local hangout for the common folk of Montauk. He is the son of Carl Porter and the older brother of Declan Porter. His mother left the family sometimes after Declan was born and hasn't been seen since. Though he is loyal to the core, Jack has always had aspirations of escape—nomadic dreams of sailing around the world and carving out an adventure of his own, but dedication to his hard-luck family has always conspired to keep him landlocked. In the beginning of the series, he planned to go Haiti to do volunteer work in the aftermath of the earthquake. He named his boat The Amanda after her. When fate (and a yellow Labrador) brings Emily Thorne into his life, Jack is unable to shake a déjà vu-like connection to her. Due to Emily being put in foster care and not being able to care for Sammy. He was passed down the ownership of Emily's childhood dog, Sammy until his death. With intimate knowledge of Emily's former life as the little girl he knew as Amanda Clarke, Jack’s growing interest in the strangely familiar new girl could throw a serious wrench into Emily’s carefully crafted plans. Season One Jack Porter is everything Emily Thorne wishes she could have – and if it wasn’t for her “Revenge-enda”, she would. Jack is a decent man with a kind heart who wants to do good in this world. He runs the Stowaway, a Montauk bar that serves cold beer and warm smiles. Though not exactly financially stable, Jack is just trying to earn a living while hoping to one day be able to sail off to Haiti to help those suffering in the aftermath of the earthquake, or perhaps take up some other noble cause. Of course, those plans have been put on the backburner ever since last summer, when Jack’s father passed and he inherited both the Stowaway as well as becoming the guardian to his fiery brother Declan. Things only got more complicated for Jack when a young lady named Emily Thorne comes into town. Jack felt an incredible connection with her… but wasn't sure why. If only Jack knew that Emily was really Amanda Clarke, his best friend growing up. The two spent several summers on the beach as children – laughing, playing and bonding. That friendship, like Emily’s father, was taken from her the night of David Clarke’s arrest. Jack always wondered what happened to Amanda, eventaking her dog Sammy in, and naming his boat after her. Things got even crazier for Jack last summer when “Amanda Clarke” – the woman who switched identities with the real Amanda Clarke years ago – came into town, just as he and Sammy had already taken a liking to Emily Thorne. Jack soon found himself in a whirlwind romance with the person he thinks is Amanda… but wasn't exactly prepared to handle her erratic nature. Sharing a kiss with Emily after Sammy passed, Jack and Emily seemed prepared to go forward with a possible relationship; Amanda had left town, Emily ended things with Daniel, and, most importantly, got her hands on information to destroy the Graysons and end her revenging. But it seemed the stars once again weren't aligned for these two: Amanda returned to the Hamptons, pregnant with Jack’s baby! Now he must figure out how to deal with becoming a father, with putting his feelings for Emily at bay, and continuing to be the decent man helping his brother, his father’s bar, and maybe, one day, the world. Season Two In the second season, Jack is preparing for becoming a father. Later, Declan, who has moved onboard The Amanda to make room for Amanda and the baby, gets involved in the theft of a house owned by local resident Kenny Ryan. When Declan, whose ID was dropped at the scene, is unable to return the loot, Ryan and his brother, Nate, get involved in the Stowaway to get Kenny's money back. At first, Jack welcomes their help. However, it soon turns out that they have a secret agenda and a grudge against the Porters' father. In "Retribution", after leaving the hospital, Jack, with Emily's help, goes on the hunt for the laptop that Nate Ryan was looking for. When, out of grief and anger, smashing a jar of glass shards he and Amanda found on the beach when they were young, Jack finds a key to a locker inside. He retrieves the laptop from it, but doesn't know the password and can't access it. Along with the laptop, he finds some letters from Emily to Amanda during their juvie years. As a result, he cuts his ties with Emily when he feels betrayed because she kept her connection to Amanda a secret. While everyone is at the funeral, Aiden breaks into the Stowaway, steals the laptop and trashes the room. Afterwards, Jack brings Nolan with him so he can help him get past the password but finds his room ransacked. Jack figures that Conrad sent someone to steal it. In "Truth, Part 2", Jack, with Emily's help, disguises himself as a nurse and sneaks into a hospital to talk to Declan, who has been injured by the bomb blast. When he later returns, Declan is dead, having suffered a ruptured artery during surgery. After watching Declan's goodbye message recorded on a cell phone, Jack is devastated and decides to quit being subtle and goes after the Graysons. He meets Victoria at Grayson Manor and threatens her with a gun. She asks him to shoot her, but he decides to let her live with her regrets instead and leaves. Jack later infiltrates Conrad's press conference and prepares to shoot and kill him for the part he played in Declan's death, but is stopped by Emily, who reveals herself to be Amanda Clarke, ending the season with a cliffhanger. Season Three In Fear Emily comes to see him. Jack asks her why she never told him about her identity. He understands why she didn't, they kiss and Jack tells her that he has no feelings for her anymore, leaving Emily heartbroken. He discovered what Emily has done to Conrad and gives her an ultimatum, namely to finish her plan by the end of summer and leave for good. Otherwise he would tell everybody about her identity. In Sin Charlotte often comes to see him and baby Porter; she can't stop blaming herself for Declan's death. Emily comes to see him to ask him whether he could talk to Charlotte because she is worried about her. reveals Charlotte that Conrad was the one who was responsible for the Grayson Global Bombing. In Confession Jack receives the visit of Charlotte who introduced him to Margaux. Margaux sees that Jack has an invitation to Nolan's Housewarming Bash and asks him for a date in order to go and talk with Nolan. They become friends. In Mercy Jack gets frustrated when Emily told him that Conrad never planned to confess. When she tells him that she could take him down by proving that he was driving (and thus proving, that he was to blame for Father Paul's death), Jack begins to investigate. He discovers that somebody had tampered with the brakes. Therefore Conrad can not be convicted for Father Paul's death alone and therefore can not be taken down by Emily yet. When Charlotte gives him the invitation to Emily's wedding, Emily asks him not to participate at her wedding, as she would finish her revenge there and doesn't want to endanger Jack. Jack wants to be there nevertheless. In Control Margaux invited him to the Voulez Launching Party but he couldn't attend because Aiden threatened him. He told Jack that Conrad had sent him to kill him. Then Emily went to see him. Then Margaux came to see him and he told her that there was an intruder and that's why he didn't came. Then they kissed. In Dissolution Jack discovered that Patrick tried to kill Conrad and that Charlotte took the blame. Then Nolan told him that he was in Emily's side all the time. He didn't attended to The Stowaway's Reopening Party because he was in Grayson Manor telling the truth about Patrick to Conrad in order to protect Charlotte. Then Emily told him and Nolan that she was going to leave for good after her final act, frame Victoria for her death. Personality Jack was one of the few characters in Revenge who wasn't manipulative or a liar. He was responsible, acting as Declan's legal guardian after their father died, looking after Amanda Clarke's dog, Sammy, after she gave him to him and taking over his father's business. Jack had feelings for Emily Thorne and Amanda Clarke and opened up to Emily about how he felt, feeling upset when she gently but firmly rejected him. Jack was trusting and believed that Amanda really was the same girl he had known when he was child. He stated that Amanda was a "childhood crush" but never forgot about her after she was taken away and continued to have feelings for her eighteen years later. He displayed his feelings for Amanda by calling his boat, The Amanda, looking after Sammy and digging up some of the things that he and Amanda had hidden as children, not to mention the fact that he started dating Emily Thorne, the one who had swapped her real name with Amanda Clarke, when she returned. A large part of Jack's personality revolved around his feelings for the real Amanda Clarke. Relationships Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Jack Jack knew Emily when they were children before her father was arrested (while she was still known by her real name - Amanda Clarke) and used to play with her a lot. He apparently had a slight crush on her that carried over into adulthood; he even named his boat "The Amanda". He has been taking care of a yellow lab she had, Sammy, since her father was arrested. He is unaware that Emily is Amanda, but develops feelings for her and she apparently likes him as well. In Intrigue, he opens up to her, but, being in a relationship with Daniel, she rejects him. Amanda Clarke : Main Article: Amanda and Jack Jack met Amanda when he was looking for Nolan in Treachery. She swam in the pool and asked Jack if he was "enjoying the view", to which he responded with a nervous no. They bond over drinks afterward when Emily walks in on them. Amanda later went with Jack on a boatride and told him that she was the same girl he had played with when they were kids. After this, they started dating. Amanda later gives birth to their son prematurely in season 2 who's named after his grandfathers. They married in "Union". Amanda was killed during the honeymoon when Nate Ryan stowed away on the boat and caused it to explode. Declan Porter : Main Article: Jack and Declan Jack acted as Declan's legal guardian and seemed to be more like a father than a brother, often warning Declan to be careful about what he was planning to do, particularly when it came to Declan's relationship with Charlotte Grayson. Nolan Ross : Main Article: Nolan and Jack Jack was friends with Nolan Ross but at first he seemed to just tolerate his presence instead of enjoy it, although he appeared to like him later on in the series. Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Emily Thorne's Housewarming Bash (Trust) *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Honeymoon (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) Memorable Quotes *"I swear I'm not stalking, but I can't say the same for my dog" *"My dad always said that an empty bar is a sad bar." Trivia *He met Emily as a child on the beach when she is playing with her dog, Sammy. Then 18 years later, they meet almost the same way again in reverse; but while Emily remembers Jack, he does not recognize her. *He had a boat named Amanda and Nolan Ross told Emily he still carries a torch for little Amanda Clarke. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' (flashback) *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Resurgence }} Gallery Jackboat.jpg Jack Em Dan.jpg JP.jpg SS Amanda.jpg Season 3 - Jack Porter.jpg Jack S1 4.jpg Jack-PortalS2.jpg Jack-Portal.png Jack porter-char.jpg Category:Characters Category:Porter Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Characters